Isabella in Wonderland
by Animegx43
Summary: When Isabella falls into a strange new world, she does what ever she needs to do to get home. Can her journey to Wonderland lead her home?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella in Wonderland

Chapter 1:The rabbit and the hole

* * *

><p><strong>This is an obvious parody of Alice in Wonderland all. Phineas and Ferb characters and who they represent all belong to their original owners.<strong>

* * *

><p>Through one of his many, many different entrances, Perry the Platypus jumps out of a large tube and runs to his chair. From the screen, Major Monogram greets him.<p>

"Good morning, Agent P." Monogram says. "We've got a big problem. Due to security error, the rogue agent Dennis the Rabbit has escaped his prison cell. Our sencors ahve determined that he's close to your current location at this moment. Locate and arrest him once more. You've done it once, and you can do it again, Agent P."

Obeying his new orders, Perry the Platypus jumps off of his chair and makes for the exit to complete his newest assignment.

_Agent P!_

* * *

><p><em>"Cherry ripe, cherry ripe, ripe I cry, come and buy<em>

"Uhh.."

Forgetting the next part of the poem, Isabella takes out a piece of paperand begins reading it. "If so be, lost me where...GAHHH! This is just awful"

Sitting on a chair in her backyard, Isabella is trying to recite the poem "Cherry Ripe" by memory, but is having alot of trouble. Normally at this time of the day, Isabella would be walking over to Phineas and Ferb's house. But today, it's all reversed, for or Phineas and ferb have just entered Isabella's yard.

"Hi Isabella! Wha'cha doin?" Phineas says, copying Isabella's catchphrase.

"Hi Phineas. I'm just trying to get my homework done."

"Oh! The one where you have to say a poem in front of class? That's going to be fun!"

"FUN? This is boring! Look at the poem I ended deciding to read! I'll be talking about cherries during it all. I don't even like cherries! Heck, I don't even like poetry itself either. It's just not something I'm really into."

"Poems are more interesting then you think!" Phineas says. "It's basically a song, only without all of the cool music."

Although Phineas is clearly trying to help, Isabella is NOT getting more interested in poetry. If anything, she's hetting less interested. What ever the case, she still has ome work to do.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at school tommorow."

"Ok. Bye guys."

Leaving Isabella to continue with her homework, as well as feeling a little rejected, Phineas and Ferb end their visit to Isabella's shorter then expect and begin to head home to prepare for performing their chosen poems. But as they leave, Ferb has something to say.

"Why don't we visit her? She has a pool here?" Ferb asks.

"Do you really want to give us space to build things just to go swimming?"

"YES! YES I DO!"

And now...Isabella is alone again.

-sigh- "Why did I pick such a depressing thing to read. Why can't their be more upbeat poems? If I could, I'd just pick a song to sing instead."

And now, Isabella really is depressed. She fines that her poem isn't all that great and is afraid that she'll fall alseep out of boredom as she actually recites it in class. Lucky for her though, something interesting happens!

A bunny. She sees a little bunny rabbit with a neat looking fedora hat in front of her.

"Aww. Hi there, little guy!"

Dennis the Rabbit is not in the position to be seen by anyone at this moment, even though humans like Isabella don't realize who he is. With there being little other options, he decides to run away from her.

"Oh, don't go! I won't hurt you."

Not wanting the bunny to go away, as well as forgeting about her homework, Isabella gets out of her chair and begins following it. Dennes slips manages to squeeze through a small space underneath the wooden fence. Isabella, having thumbs, is able to simply open a fence door to get through.

She begins following the cute little bunny, hoping to befriend it. Perhaps she'll earn her befriending wild animals patch. But first, he has to find it. Wherever the bunny is, it's lead Isabella to a nearby park.

"Hmm...where did that rabbit run off to?" She asks herself. "This might be harder then trying to fine Perr-"

CRACK!

"AAHH..."

Without watching where she was going, she slips off the edge of a ditch. But before falling right into it, she grabs the edge with one arm, saving herself from a fall.

"Wow. I think I just earned my Strong Reflexes patch for that." She says with a smile. But, she loses her smile after she looks down the ditch. "GAHHH!"

She realizes that she didn't nearly fall into a ditch. She nearly fell into an extremely deep looking hole! Looking at makes her believe that may almost be bottomless. Although the most she may of gotten from a ditch would probably of been a scratch or two, who knows what might happen with this bottomless pit.

Before she can get any more scared, she sees the bunny she was chasing after coming to the ledge. he looks down at Isabella and begins to sniff at Isabella's hand.

"Oh there you are, bunny. Uhh...don't suppose there'd be anyway for you to help me?"

After sniffing at her fingers, Dennis the rabbit begins to smile as he looks down at Isabella. An evil smile for that matter. He then begins lick Isabella's fingers like an innocent pet. And unfortantely for Isabella...it's getting ticklish.

"Hehe...n-no don't...hahaha...stop it, ha...You're...hehehe...'you're gonna kill me...GAH-haha!"

Eventually, Isabella finally loses her grip and lets go of the ledge, and send her plummetting down into the hole

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh..."

It truely is a bottomeless pit, as after a few mere seconds of falling, the darkness completely consumes the unlucky girl, and the echo of her screams can no longer be heard. It seems as though Isabella Garcia-Shapiro...is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter one of a story I'll probably work on from time to time. For those of you who're reading my other story, "Best Friends for Ava", no worries. This is just something I'm writing to try and avoid writer's block. I'll upload the next chapter for that as soon as I can overcome my block,<strong>

**It's evil...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter. The next ones will be a bit more interesting...when I get to writing them.**


	2. The Door to Wonderland

Isabella in Wonderland

Chapter 2: The door to Wonderland

* * *

><p><strong>This is an obvious parody of Alice in Wonderland all. Phineas and Ferb characters and who they represent all belong to their original owners.<strong>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."<p>

After slipping from the edge, Isabella has fallen into a bottomless pit with either nothingness or doom waiting for below. As she falls further and further in, realizes that her life is flashing before her eyes. Everything from when she was a baby,to the times she spent with Phineas. Surprisingly, the flashing didn't last all that long. Possibly because Isabella is so young.

"Oh, I know I probably shouldn't look down, but..."

Although it may not be a good idea, Isabella decides to spin her falling body around to see just how much futher she is from landing. But when she does, she sees quite a surprise!

Only about 3 inches away from her nose is a solid, blue and white checkered floor! She thinks that she simply spun around just to end up landing face first on the ground. But, for reasons unkown to her, she's simply stopp falling completely. She is now simply floating in mid-air! She's not sure why or how she's doing this, but what she does know is that she probably shouldn't be complaining. She takes advantage of the situation and reaches her arms and legs to the ground, and manages to get out of her floating position and go intoa standing position.

"Well...that was lucky." She says to herself. "Now...where am I?"

A good question she asked herself. She gets a good look around the new, mysterious room she's somehow gotten into. The floor tiles are made up with blue and white squares, the wall is blue, but mostly covered up with very tall purple drapes. The drapes seem to reach up to the ceiling, if only a ceiling can actually be seen. Finally, in the exact center of the room is a little glass table, which has a little box and bottle on it.

"This...is...curious..."

She starts looking for a way out, but the room she's in has no windows and no doors what so ever...or at least not one her own size. She finally notices that there IS actually one door in the room. But the door itself is so small, so tiny, it looks as if it were built for a mouse. There is n o way she'll be using this door.

"Hmm...if only this door was a bit bigger." Isabella tells herself.

"Or maybe if you were a little smaller."

"GAHH!"

The voice she hears causes her to lose her balance and falls backwards But realizing that some's talking to her, she gets back on her knees and crawls back to the tiny door.

"Hello? Anyone there? ho's on the other side of this door?"

"No, no, dear. I'm not on the other side of the door. I AM the door."

Isabella then lowers her head down to take a better look at the door. And it's true. It WAS the door that just talked to her. Most of it looks like a normal door, minus the size, but she notices that for a doorknob, it makes up a familiar face.

"Mr. Fletcher? Is that you?" Isabella asks.

"Fletcher? I'm sorry, but I'm not him. **I** am the door to Wonderland!"

"Wonderland? Don't suppose you know where I can find a door so I can get back home, do you?"

"I am very sorry, little girl...err...big girl. I would help you home, but I'm afraid I can't budge from this spot."

Isabella then starts to giggle as a thought comes in. She then says..."I guess you can say...you're _bolted_ to the wall!"

"I'm voiced by Richard O'Brian, not Tim Curry." Lawrence the door says. "Anyway, I may not be able to help, but if you were to enter Wonderland, I'm sure someone there could help you! So come on in and join the fun!"

"Well, I would...if I could fit through you."

"Oh, well that's not a problem!" Lawrence answers. "You see that box on the table over there? Inside is are some special cookies that will shrink you down enough so you can enter Wonderland! Just eat one and your'e set for life!"

Isabella remembers the little box from a few minutes ago. She was polite enough earlier to not peak inside of it before. But since she has permission now, and is in desperate need of it, she walks over to it, opens it, and helps herself. She grabs a little chocolate chip cookie, eats it up...

...and nothing happens.

"Huh. Nothing happened." Isabella says to herself. "I guess it was just a norma...WHHAAAA!"

She then finally gets some results. The cookie does indeed changes the size of Isabella. But with one small problem...She's growing!Within a mere 5 seconds, Isabella grow's to 25 feet and is barely able to move around in the room. Luckily, she manages to stop growing.

"Wow. I didn't realize that junk food went to the thihgts THAT fast." Lawrence the doorknob says.

"Well at least it can't get any worse." Isabella says,. Sadly, it is getting worse. For while she did in fact grow...her clothes didn't "AHH!"

Realizing that she's now completely naked, she grabs the tall purple drakes and covers herself up. Luckily, the doorknob can't see actually see Isabella because of how his point of view.

"Very sorry, giant-little girl! I meant to say that the bottle makes you shrink! I really should put some labels on those things...if I had arms."

Although annoyed by Lawrence's mistake, she nonetheless reaches down to the now tiny table, grabs the bottle with her giant index finger and thumb, and prepares to take another crack at holds the bottle up to her mouth, lets what looks like a single drop of water into her mouth, and...

Zooom...

In an instant, Isabella shrinks down to the size of a mouse. She is now finally the right size to use the door. And she is willing to pass through it...if she weren't still naked.

"Little girl! Why are you hiding behind my drapes?" Lawrence the door asks.

"Because my clothes got ripped off! I'm not going to go walk around trying to find my home like THIS!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Lucky for you though, the last girl who came here left behind a spare set of clothes. They're right under the table there. They should fit you now."

"Umm...ok. But...is there anyway I can get some...privacy or something?"

"Well, I suppose I can close my eyes while you get dress. I'd covered up my eyes if I had arms."

As he promised, the gentlemen that is the Lawrence doorknob tightly shuts his eyes to give Isabella SOME privacy. Given the chance, she quickly leaves the drapes cover to find the clothes she was told about. A blue dress with a white pinafore apron. It all includes some white stockings, and a pair of Mary Janes for footware. There's even a blue ribbon in the pile that she can easily make into a new bow.

Shortly after...

"Ok! I'm decent!"

Now fully dress in her new outfit, Isabella is now ready to enter Wonderland, hoping to find a way home.

The door begins twisting it's doorknob head around, openning and closing itself, and creates a rythem with its self.

**"Now little girl, you're about to enter,  
>The place that breeds mad men!<br>All I can say is that you're going to  
>see the chaotic Wonderland!<strong>**"**

that's being described to Isabella is already starting to freak her out, not to mention the fact that music is coming out of nowhere. Yet again, that happens at home too.

**"You will see many surprises out there,  
><strong>**like the jubjub, bird or the bandersnatch.  
>Or Perhaps even the jaberwock!<br>He'll see you as quite the** **catch!**

**"And what you will see will not be unseen, and you will have stories for life!  
>And you'll also see many new friends out there..."<strong>

Suddenly, Lawrence the door stops singing..."But just in case, you may need to defend yourself. Perhaps a knife?"

Out of nowhere, a strangely decorated, small little blade drops ffrom nowhere and lands near Isabella. Afterwards, the music then starts back up again, and Lawrence begins to open up for Isabella.

**"But if it's home you really must go,  
>please let me lend you a hand!<br>And let me open up the doorway..."**

**"...into Wonderland!"**

As ready as she'll ever be, Isabella finally leaves the strange room, and takes her first step into Wonderland. With nothing but a little hunting knife and some new clotheing, she begins to expect the unexpected, as well as her journey home. And the first step to this new journey, is allowing the door behind her to slam shut.

SLAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 of Isabella in Wonderland! I didn't expect to finish writing this chapter so fast. I must really be liking this story already!<strong>

**Chapter 3 won't be up for awhile because I have another story that I'm writing. But I've got plenty for you to read to keep yourselves busy!**

**So Isabella is clearly Alice here, Lawrence Fletcher is the doorknob (based on the disney movie), and if you've seen my deviantart page, you'll know that I'm already going to have Phineas and Ferb be the Mad hatter and March Hare respectively.**

**I plan on having the smoking caterpiller in the next chapter. Make a guess on who's it's going to be! Ciao for now.**


End file.
